


now I am become Death (the destroyer of our world)

by intothewoods



Series: Hunger Games AU verse [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothewoods/pseuds/intothewoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can already tell she’s furious and would kill him right then and there if she had the chance.</p><p>“We have a volunteer.“</p><p>There’s scattered applause amongst the district, but for the most part, a confused silence settles over the crowd. "And what is your name young man?”</p><p>He can see his family’s shocked faces, pick out his aunt’s surprise and brother’s disdain. But in that moment… he doesn’t care.</p><p>“Scott. Scott Moir.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	now I am become Death (the destroyer of our world)

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally managed to finish this! Happy belated Mahler Day (or the 6th Anniversary of Olympic gold for our two favorite platonics!) In the spirit of their return and because I like to torture everyone, I present you part I of my Hunger Games AU. Thank you so much to CalietM (virtuetomoir) for all of her editing and ideas! And to my lovely 12468 ladies for their thoughts.

Her name is called and he panics. Out of all of the people in District 5, how could she have possibly been picked? (he guesses fate has a funny way of urging him to finally confront his feelings)

Scott watched as she ambled to the stage nervously wringing her hands together. Somewhere in the crowd he can hear the sobs of her mother, her sister and brothers trying desperately to calm her. No one jumps to volunteer and Scott knows immediately what he has to do.

The name isn’t even out of the announcer's mouth before he is pushing his way forward, arm raised high. “I volunteer!”

Tessa (whose face is so so pale) stares at him, fear welling up in her eyes. He can already tell she’s furious and would kill him right then and there if she had the chance.

Their escort smiles, that stupid fake smile that capitol residents only have.

"Why, we have a volunteer." There's scattered applause amongst the district, but for the most part, a confused silence settles over the crowd. "And what is your name young man?

He can see his family's shocked faces, pick out his aunt's surprise and brother's disdain at his actions, but in that moment he doesn't care.

"Scott... Scott Moir."

"Well there you have it ladies and gentlemen. This year's tributes for the annual hunger games from District 5, Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir!"

Almost instantly he knows his life is over.

\-----------

"Mom you have to understand!"

"I do understand Scott and that's the problem.” She holds his hand tightly, too afraid to let go. “But please-- _please_ try to reconsider."

"Mom--"

Scott pulls her into a tight hug, trying to memorize what it feels like to be with his mom one last time. "I love her." His voice cracks on the last word. "I couldn't watch her die, you know that."

"Try and come home?"

The peacekeepers begin to usher them out and all he can do is smile sadly.

\-----------

On the train ride to the Capitol, she won't even look at him. Their mentors are going on and on about the schedules and the costumes and the training but all he can do is look at her (silently begging her to say something, say anything to him. He’d take yelling and cursing over her biting quiet.)

"I mean you two don't look completely helpless we've certainly had worse."

"I must say at least we got pretty ones, not much work for the stylists to do."

“I think Tessa might need some minor facework but nothing extreme. Jeffery will be able to quickly iron out any issues. She really does have a pretty little face.”

They continue to babble as Scott tries and fails again at getting her attention. He decides to let her go for the moment choosing instead to butt into the conversation.

"Tessa can run. And fast.”

Her eyes swivel to meet his, anger that he hasn’t seen in awhile burning deep within them. One of their mentors stops the rambling and finally pays attention to them.

“Oh. Is that true?”

Tessa, who hadn’t spoken a word since before the reaping this morning, frowns. “I am not that fast.”

Kurt grins. “So one of them has a skill, we might actually have a fraction of a chance.”

“Scott can skate!”

“Oh like that’s going to help me in a fight. I can just skate away from them.” He doesn’t mean to sound so cold, but he hopes she can tell he didn’t mean it.

Their mentors glance between the two, unsure of what to say.

“We’ll be in the Capitol soon.” Kurt announces (to no one in particular) after a few moments of strained stillness.

Scott hopes things will get better.

\-----------

For the first few hours, they just sit there. Eventually Kurt and Joannie tire themselves out with talks of sponsors and costumes and move to the dining car to fill their stomachs with the overly rich, _indulgent_ , food only the Capitol serves.

Tessa shifts uncomfortably next to him and his hand itches to reach over and still her (see: calm her.) His earlier attempts at discussion hang low in the air around him, reminding him that she would rather jump out of the speeding train instead of talk to him. Her eyes stay locked on the blur of districts outside while his eyes remain on her.

"We are going to have to talk at some point Tess."

Silence.

"We're tributes. Heck we're more than that we're friends--,"

"We are not friends." She mutters, wrinkling the fabric of her reaping dress in her hands.

"Okay fine we're not friends. But we are District Five’s only chance at another victor."

She says nothing, choosing to instead rise from the luxury chair and storm down the hall to her room.

He supposes it's a start.

\-----------

Back before the drama of the reaping, a boy and a girl watched their story bloom. Sure it was an unlikely tale: a wind farmer boy meets one of the commander peacekeeper’s daughters. A hidden friendship, not typically meant to happen, but not one completely unknown to current society.

They meet when she's 7 and he's 9 and District Five had never experienced a colder winter.

The bitter wind burns the tips of their noses, turning them bright red against the starch white snow.

A large chain link fence rises high above their heads, ominously warding away unwanted predators (see: escape route.)

“You aren’t seriously thinking about going over there are you?” Scott stops in his tracks, whipping around to see a tiny brunette girl. She couldn’t have been older than him, but judging by the fluffy coat she wore, she definitely had more money.

The little girl, unhappy with his lack of answers, crossed her arms and directed her hard gaze straight at him.

“Why not? A little sneaking around never hurt anyone.”

“My mom told me that crossing the fence is bad.”

“Well you’re just a baby than.”

She huffs, raising her hands (encased by mittens way too big for her) to wipe the snowflakes out of her bangs. “I am not a baby! I’m 7 years old!”

He rolls his eyes at her, turning back around to slide under. “Wait.”

Now he starts to get frustrated, tugging his threadbare hat down over his ears once more. “What?”

She stands there unsure for a moment before her face splits into a smile. “Can I come with you?”

Scott doesn’t _really_ want this little girl following him, but he knows she probably is going to tell on him if he doesn’t say yes so he nods.

“I’m Tessa by the way.” Tessa holds out a mittened hand for him.

Begrudgingly he takes her hand in a steady shake. “Scott. Can we go now?”

Somewhere far beyond the reaches of the district limits, lays a lake, completely frozen by the sub-zero temperatures. Scott trudges through the several feet of snow, Tessa, trailing behind him. They reach the lake not 10 minutes later, and he shucks off his worn jacket, throwing himself onto the ice.

She watches from the snowbank, transfixed by the glossy surface.

( _She wants so badly to join him, but her feet are rooted in place_ )

“What, are you scared?”

Tessa pouts, “No! I just- I’ve never been on ice before.”

Scott stops, sliding back towards her. He can’t understand why, but for some reason he trusts the little girl. Without any spite, he reaches out his hand. “Wanna waltz?”

( _Of course he can’t keep out all the teasing._

 _Yet she plays along and takes his hand and suddenly, the two are twirling around like dancers._ )

This is the first time he’s had fun in ages.

\---------

She looks small but absolutely lethal. Scott holds back a gulp as she turns to her partner, a shaggy haired blonde boy who is definitely taller than him

(he looks like he couldn't hurt a fly.)

"That's Meryl Davis and Charlie from District One." He didn't hear her come up next to him, but all of a sudden she's there, talking to him for the first time since they had arrived.

"Should we be worried?"

She shrugs, turning away from him. "Depends. I talked with Andrew Poje from Seven, and according to him Charlie isn’t all that talented. Pretty wieldy with a sword but otherwise non-threatening.”

“And who exactly is this Andrew Poje?”

She gestures to a tall looking man who stands next to a smaller brunette. He looked pretty stoic, almost statuesque and completely enthralled with whatever the girl next to him was doing.

"That's Kaetlyn Osmond. Pretty good with an axe from what I've seen so far. They seem like pretty good options for allies."

Scott grins at her as she continued to talk to him. Leave it to Tessa to have struck up a partnership already. "You know that's the most we've spoken since we got here."

She stops immediately, as if catching her mistake.

"I'm sorry," he rushes to say, backpedalling his mistake. "It's just-- it's nice to hear your voice again."

Their awkward encounter is interrupted by one of the tributes (he thinks he remembers her name being Anna? Or Audrey?) sauntering over. "You must be the hottie, Scott Moir."

He can feel Tessa bristle beside him. "Uh-- I guess?"

"Let me formally introduce myself. Ashley Wagner, District Four.”

Ashley, right.

Her eyes search him as if she’s trying to decide how to attack him (and not in the typical way), and he struggles to repress a shiver. She reaches her hand out, choosing to completely ignore his partner. “I hear our mentors have been talking about a possible alliance.”

She’s too close to him and its forcing Tessa away.

“With the careers?” Shit now he just sounds stupid.

“Well of course silly,” she purrs, “We’d _love_ to have you with us.”

_Ask about Tessa, make sure she’s included too. You need her._

Instead his voice betrays him. “Well I’d love to be with you.” He hates the sultriness that overtakes him. Hates how he’s fallen so easily into the flirting. Hates how Tessa’s eyes fill up with betrayal and hurt.

They haven’t even started and he already feels like he’s dying.

\-------------

“Do you think you’d ever be able to win?” Twelve year old Tessa asks, lacing up the decrepit skates (they are more like blades attached to an old boot. A trick his brother taught them after stealing some scrap metal from the mill.)

“Win what?” He’s already on the ice, skating laps around the always shimmering expanse.

“The Hunger Games.”

She grabs his outstretched hand as he pulls her up. They begin to slowly stroke across the lake, taking care not to run over any of the weaker spots.

(he’d made that mistake two years ago and ended up in the district hospital.)

“Of course I could T, I’m king of the world.”

Or at least he thought so at 14.

But Tessa sees right through him. “You can’t just kiss your way to victory.”

“Hey! I can actually do things you know!”

“Sure you can Scotty.”

“And what makes you think you could win the games?” He spins her around, dipping her into a “dance hold” as both of them have coined it.

( _In another life, he thinks they could have been dancers. The beautiful ones who create masterpieces to classical elegance. It’s a silly dream, but in a way he can almost feel it... almost taste the fancy outfits and tang of medals as they stood in front of crowds. Fourteen year old Scott feels connected to something that never was._ )

She blinks, letting him lead her round. “I dunno. I’m pretty smart.”

“You need more than smarts to win Tessie.”

“Obviously. I’d probably find some good allies and gather stuff.”

“Allies betray you Tess, you know that. Can’t trust other people to help you out ever.”

“But I trust you.”

They stop, smack dab in the middle, panting lightly.

(A light snow has started to fall, catching in her hair.

 _She’s beautiful_ , he thinks. Just like a _princess_.)

“That’s because I’d never do anything to hurt you. Not as long as I live.”

Scott doesn’t know when everything became so serious, but she nods. “Pinky swear?”

“Fine but I’m not taking my gloves off here, my finger’s gonna fall right off!”

Tessa laughs and they start again.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the title goes to Robert Oppenheimer who used this quote many years ago. Also please excuse the grammar. I am a big fan of E.E. Cummings and I blame him.


End file.
